To Stalk Without Moving
by Noveltrix
Summary: Xerxes Break doesn't seem to be anywhere in the Rainsworth estate for the day...but it seems a certain someone is left behind and wants to have a bit of fun. Fill for the meme. For all those creepers out there, take a lesson from this stalker.


**Long overdue fill to a prompt on the meme; basically, what Emily does when she is not sitting on Break's shoulder! I just totally lost inspiration for this in the flow of school but hopefully my writing isn't too terrible after a long break...I've been trying to write but you know how one thing leads to another. I wasn't going to post this until it was completely finished, but maybe if I post it here with each character as a chapter it will get progress on it faster. (Especially since it's summer now and I'll be heading off to college in the fall) **

**Victim I: Black Rabbit**

**oOo  
><strong>

"Oi manservant, you in here?" Alice shouted, bursting into the parlor and disturbing the previously tranquil atmosphere of the Rainsworth Estate. To her great disappointment, the 'manservant', also known as Oz Vessalius, was nowhere to be found and had been missing since earlier that day.

Grumbling to herself about lazy servants and how the blond must be goofing off with a certain seaweed-head, Alice closed the door and decided to go the kitchen—maybe she could bug Seaweed-head for some meat. When the man was also nowhere to be found, the chain's suspicions were (quite possibly) confirmed. The strange thing was that Alice was sure someone was in the room because she felt _watched_. And the feeling made total sense when the rabbit spotted Emily on the counter, staring with beady little eyes and the usual creepy grin on her blue face. Why Emily was not on the Clown's shoulder, Alice didn't know, and she really didn't care—at least he was not around to bug her today (off at Pandora Headquarters perhaps). Besides, she was hungry.

With a huff, the chain walked over to the icebox and opened it in hopes of finding something to eat. She froze, however, when on the top shelf, staring back at her with that same expression, was Emily.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She exclaimed, slamming the door in the doll's creepy face. "That stupid clown must have more than one."

Another look at the counter however revealed a disturbing sight: the doll was not there, and Alice was positive she hadn't touched it. In a flash, the rabbit spun back around and threw open the icebox door again shouting, "What's the big idea you little monster?"

Only to find it devoid of a certain toy.

"..."

…

…

Officially creeped out, Alice decided she didn't want food anymore for once and instead closed the icebox and went up to her room. What had happened in the kitchen was likely her imagination, but then again, the stupid clown could be playing his tricks again.

The bedroom was a simple one with few decorations and possessions to clutter it up, but that's what Alice liked about it. It was a place that was calm and warm compared to the hostile, cold environment of the Abyss. The peaceful air was disrupted, however, when the chain noticed the bed.

Sitting there innocently among the pillows was a certain blue doll, beady eyes, silly grin and all.

"I've had enough you stupid clown!" She cried indignantly, grabbing the doll mercilessly around the neck and shoulders (did it even _have_ a neck?). And with anger in every footstep, Alice stomped across the room, opened the window, and hurled poor Emily as hard as she could outside.

"Good riddance!" she murmured as the doll disappeared into the yard below. She'd deal with Break's nonsense later.

Turning around to continue her previously abandoned search for Oz, the chain walked across the room only to stop abruptly on her way out, shock spreading across her face.

Emily watched Alice from her perch on the lampshade, head cocked ever so slightly to the left.

oOo

**Hahahaha...yeah...not totally happy with this but meh, it made Heather laugh. XD There, I uploaded this so you can bug me about it! Maybe it'll actually get done. owo ...and I need to find that notebook where I outlined this thing...*facedesk***


End file.
